Sandy Claws In Invader Zim
by FaggotBakery
Summary: Zim wants to register as Santa's elf.. But what happens instead is...  Rape ZaDr...


**Okay, this story is based on my dream.. It was sorta weird, but it was cool too! lol I hope you guys like it... Sorry if there isn't enough Gir in here and a little bit of OOC, ya know... I sorta didn't have him as much a dream..There is a little of rape in here and so on.. If you don't like Yaoi or don't want to see detail of it... Leave. For others.. Enjoy!^-^**

It was almost Christmas and Santa needed some new helpers. He had chosen Dib as one of his helpers, since Dib had the technology and Santa had the magic.

"If Dib-stink can do it, then the ALMIGHTY ZIM can too..." Zim said, pulling on his human desguise.

Zim was determined to find Dib and destroy him as well as get information from this_ Sandy Claws _to rule the humans. Zim growled as he was getting things ready to go to this _North Pole_.

"Gir! Get ZIM'S ship ready! I'm flying to the North Pole.. Your staying here with Dez...!" he said.

Gir stared at his Irkin master. "Dez? Where?" He looked around.

"DEZ!"

A female with purple eyes, black hair, and glasses came down into the labs. She looked human. "Wheeeeeeee!" She pulled off her costume and smiled. She was Irkin. "Yes, Zimmy?" she said.

"Dez, I need you to watch Gir-"

"YAY!"

"Watch-"

"YAY!"

"WATCH GIR UNTIL I get back.." he half yelled.

"From?" she asked.

"I'm going to the North Pole.."

Dez's eyes went wide. One eye twitched. "Where... Santa lives...?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Yes... Where _Sandy_ is.." Zim answered.

Dez jumped into the ship Gir had ready. "I SHALL DESTROY SANTA! DIE!" she yelled.

"DEZ! YOUR STAYING HERE! I will destroy him..."

Zim picked up his little sister and set her down. "Watch Gir.. Got it.." Dez said. Zim nodded.

__Later__

Zim was registered as an elf for Santa. (Sorry if I skip it's what my dream did..)

Zim lounged around, making _toys _for this _Sandy Claws_. He looked up across from the table. Dib wasn't there. He looked around and found another empty seat. Where was the other human elf, Jan? Zim stood.

"Zim, where are you going?" Sandy asked.

"To find Dib-stink and the other filthy human... I will be back soon.." he said, walking off.

Zim stepped outside the workshop for toys that remained in a bigger building almost like the outside world. A small island and water around it was all contained in the fat man's building of happiness. He looked around then heard a yell from help. It sounded like The Dib.

"Dib?" he whispered, looking around. He came about the docks and found Jan raping Dib.

"Zim! Get Santa!" he cried, tears straming down his red face.

But Zim refused and his machanicle legs swooped out, shoving into the human elf's heart, pushing him away from Dib. "If anyone is going to destroy the human, it's me!" he demanded and tore the human in half, dropping him into the river.

Zim picked up The Dib and began walking to the human's room. He set him in bed. This was horrible. Why did he save the human? He had the chance to get rid of him! And yet Zim refused?

"Thank you.." Dib whispered..

Zim turned from him and walked out. He had to leave this mind washing place. Zim walked to the docks and jumped into the water. She held his breath as the wetness hurt. _No! I forgot the ship is demolished into peices!_ he thought. He came back up.

"Damn it.. I need to swim for it then..." he said to himself. As soon as he was three feet from the docks, an alarm sounded that someone was escaping.

"Fuck..!" he cursed.

Zim swam back to docks and sighed. Why was this happening to him? Zim walked back to Dib's room. Dib was taking off his clothes. Zim blushed, eyes wide. "Erm?"

Dib screamed and held up a blanket. "What the hell?" he roared. Zim looked down. He walked over and ripped the blanket from the boy's grip. Zim pressed his lips to he human's, pushing him against the wall.

Zim pulled off Dib's clothes along with his own before turning the boy around and pushing his erect into the boy. Dib gasped out and moaned. "Z-Zim.. What are you doing..?"

"Hush now, Dib-thing... Allow me to show you.." he whispered before pumping.

Dib cried out in pleasure unlike what cries of pain he had toward Jan. Zim pumped faster moaning, smirking at The Dib's pleads to go harder.

**And that's where it ended! ^-^ heehee sorry peeps... That's all of that dream!**


End file.
